


On The Same Side

by Emmatheslayer



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4141236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/pseuds/Emmatheslayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harmony finds  A friend and not dinner</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Same Side

**Author's Note:**

> setting right after disharmony before dead end

Harmony planned on leaving Los Angeles as soon as she could. It wasn’t for her. Too dangerous. Yeah, Cordelia and her do gooders didn’t kill her for betraying them, but who knew how long their good humor would last? She could wake up dead… er, deader. Not that she could blame them. She was soulless, evil. The most evil vampire that ever unlived, she mused. 

Her stomached growled, preventing further thought. “Awe poop, I haven’t eaten yet.” 

She hunted several hours in vain. It seemed that after midnight only freaks and geeks were out. And ew, her fangs were going nowhere near those people.

Then she saw him in the parking lot of a gas station, filling up his car and chatting on his phone. He had looked like the most perfect meal ever. Blue eyes and sharp features. There was something familiar about that. Meh, who knew why.

She noticed he was missing a hand, which would normally would strike him from her nummy list, but there was something about him. He looked delicious, and she wanted to taste him.

She walked over to him, her hips swaying as eagerness and perkiness poured off her. 

She slowed as she approached him. "Hi I’m... " Her sentence stuttered off as he turned his lovely eyes on her. She shivered as he smiled at her and she smiled back.

“Harmony,” he finished her sentence.

How did he know her? "You... you’ve heard of me?" she asked. Man he had beautiful blue eyes. The prettiest she’d ever seen. Even prettier than her blondie bear’s. Maybe she could wait to eat him. 

He nodded and answered in his silky southern accent, "Yes, darling, and what I heard doesn’t come close to the real thing. You’re gorgeous. "

The blonde vampire giggled flirtatiously. "I know. I mean thank you. How do you know me?” she asked. “I mean, I’m sure would remember someone as hot as you.”

"My name’s Lindsey. I’m a lawyer at a very important law firm. Wolfram and Hart. There’s a very interesting file on you, Harmony."

“Really?" She grinned when he nodded.

“Yes." He paused. “So are you still with that guy Spike? The one who doesn’t treat you right? He doesn’t deserve a gorgeous woman like you.”

She giggled and smiled brightly, forgetting how hungry she was with all the flirting.

“He and I broke up. He was a jerk, and I did everything for him." 

“He obviously didn’t know how good he had it,” he drawled.

"Ya know before we talked I planned to eat you, but I don’t think I will now." 

“I guess I’m lucky then?" 

"Well you’re way too cute to eat." Harmony looked at him and blurted out, “So what happen to your hand?"

He looked down at her, his deep eyes penetrating hers. "How about we get out of here, and I will tell you if you promise not to eat me."

She laughed. "Okay, I promise I won’t. I kinda wanna have some fun with you instead.”

He took her hand and helped her into his truck. He drove her to Wolfram and Hart, and showed her up to his office, flirting and brushing against her “accidentally”.

He instructed her to have a seat. She smiled cheekily and sat on his desk, pulling her shirt down, exposing her cleavage. "So tell me what happened to your hand?" she asked with a flutter of her lashes. She was actually interested in learning more about him. 

He dragged his eyes from her breast and spoke up, "I was doing a spell for my boss to get to Angel.” 

She growled when he said his name.

"You hate him too, don’t you? What’d he do to you, sugar?”

"Him and his band of do gooders almost killed me! I mean yeah, I did almost kill them, but I mean it’s not my fault. I’m evil, duh, hello vampire, right?" she said. “Anyway, what were you saying cutie?” She winked, and jumped off the desk to sit in his lap.

“The spell I was doing was very hands on and, well, Angel wanted to stop me so he took an axe and cut off my hand." He sighed. 

She jumped up from his lap and shook her head. "Well that’s just mean. I mean you were doing your job right? Wow, what an ass.'

He laughed. She easy on the eyes and a laugh to be around. Her company was very welcome. He even figured he might like to team up with her against their mutual enemy. He stood, taking her hand and spinning her close to him.

She gazed into his ocean blue eyes as his lips brushed against hers.

“Would you like a job at Wolfram Hart, Harmony?”

She was a bit shocked. Not only did he kiss, but he offered her a job with money. She’d heard of the law firm of course. She knew she could drink all the blood she wanted, so it was a done deal.

"A job sounds awesome, thanks."

He pulled her closer to him. “We can take Angel and his groupies out together,” he whispered in her ear.

She nodded. She knew her new job was going to be fun. "I will take the job, but only if you kiss me right now.”

He leaned down to kiss her again. As they parted he winked. Hiring her was his best idea yet. He would get Angel and get to see her smiling, eager face every day. It felt good to have someone on his side.  
end


End file.
